User talk:RoyboyX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metroid Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scar Fire page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 01:35, September 24, 2009 LEGACY OF TERROR Do you or do you not accept my invitation? 23:26, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :It's Johnny's and Junior's ship. I guess I need to clarify that. [[User:The Exterminator|'The Exterminator']] (talk 18:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) On a random note I need to make a sig here. ANYWAY! I added my story so far to the page. You wouldn't believe how long that took. Maybe we should separate it into more pages. Or maybe we could add chronology to it. Oh, nobody go to the asteroids of SR388 anytime soon, my story is still progressing there. It takes place right after the last time anyone was there. Ok? Ok. I'm going to add a chapter now. WOOHOO. 16:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Still gotta fix that... Ok, let's see... NOW! 16:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC) DANGIT! Ex, I need your help again. This wiki is wierd... :'( I did it the same way I did it back on Wikitroid! ANYWAY, Roy, Roy is not Ron. They can both have been in Typhus Squad though. I'll leave it to you to change the first two chapters. Ron is still on the asteroid, btw. You found a way off after beating Terror, ok? Ron tried to do it as well, but failed horribly, because you were the Elite Marine of the GF. Ron was only the Elite Engineer of the GF. Ron is trapped in a mountain, and you think he's dead along with the others. Ok? Ron is Not Roy. Roy=Dane, Ron=Green. Please listen to me; ROY IS NOT RON. Ok? Ok. I'm changing his rank Lieutenant, the last rank you can have on the Front line; before Officer duty. Anyway, edit Roy's story. Ron went crazy, and that is why I wrote that log like that. Ok? Ok. Please fix that. They're not the same people, as shown by the Characters section. So you smuggled a Zero Laser on the mission? Ok. The rest of us onlly had Lockjaw and the beam thing Sylux uses (I forget it now) except the latest version. That's why you escaped. Now please fix that. 17:02, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, again, messed with the story. The GF did not come to our rescue; nobody had a chance to call for help. Our comms were jammed before we were attacked. You got to the engine of the asteroid (a whole bunch of ships that went missing strapped to the asteroid) and got out of there. Sounds cooler too. Now, I will read the rest and see what else contradicts my story. Shouldn't be much more. 17:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I added the names of the members of Typhus Squad. Moving on to page Elite Armour, the armour they all wear. 18:00, January 3, 2010 (UTC)